warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Featherstorm
|affie=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Queen: Warrior: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Featherstorm Featherstorm Featherstorm Featherstorm Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Mates: Daughter: Sons: |familyl=Hal (formerly), Blizzardwing Dawncloud Raggedstar, Scorchwind, Mosspaw, Volepaw |mentor=''Unknown |apps=Russetfur |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None'' }} Featherstorm is a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Featherstorm is the mother of Raggedkit and Scorchkit. She is first mentioned in Yellowkit's thoughts shortly after Nutkit calls her son, Raggedkit, a kittypet. Yellowkit thinks about how the Clan elders had been gossiping over their wondering regarding who the father of Featherstorm's kits might be. She recalls how they were asking each other if the rumor that her mate was a kittypet could be true, since Featherstorm had often strayed into Twolegplace and that she was never close to any other toms in ShadowClan. :Before the apprentice ceremonies of her kits, Featherstorm is seen following them from the nursery. :Yellowkit finds it difficult to sleep that night, remembering how the nursery had been so crowded, though it is more so empty without Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw. She notes that Featherstorm had returned to her warrior duties- leaving Poolcloud, Brightflower, Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit to be the only cats in the den. :Shortly before the apprentice ceremonies of Yellowkit and her littermates, Featherstorm is seen following Amberleaf, who comes out of the warriors' den, along with Toadskip, Brackenfoot, and Raggedpaw, who had been eating some fresh-kill. Later, Featherstorm is with Cedarstar and Archeye, carrying back prey that they had caught while Deerleap was showing Yellowpaw the territory. After Raggedpelt speaks to Yellowpaw, he goes to join Brackenfoot and Featherstorm outside of the warriors' den. At her second Gathering, Yellowpaw watches Featherstorm, Archeye, and Toadskip pad past her and find a seat within the crowd of cats. :Yellowpaw asks Raggedpelt if he had ever asked Featherstorm who his father was. Raggedpelt replies that he had asked several times, but Featherstorm wouldn't tell him and that she says it doesn't matter, so long as he is loyal to ShadowClan. :The father of Featherstorm's litter is later revealed to be Hal, a kittypet from Twolegplace. :Later, she takes on another mate, Blizzardwing, and she mothers Mosskit, Dawnkit, and Volekit. Brokenstar, their new leader, summons the Clan to a meeting, and he demands to know where her kits are, and she replies that they are sleeping and unable to catch their own prey. He dismisses that and orders her to bring her kits to the meeting, to which he makes Mosskit an apprentice. Featherstorm is horrified, and her other kits are jealous, but Brokenstar promises that it will be their turn when they are old enough. :Mosspaw is accidentally killed in a training session by Brownkit and Wetkit. Featherstorm is devastated beyond belief. Brokenstar then decides to take on Volekit as his own apprentice, stating that he owes it to his brother to give his sibling such an honor, and Dawnkit is apprenticed too, and is mentored by Blackfoot. Volepaw soon dies afterwards, too. :Brokenstar suggests to her that she should move in with the elders since she had done the Clan a huge service by being a mother twice and serving her Clan well. Featherstorm doesn't protest, and simply drags her tail in the dust. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Field Guide Arc ''The Ultimate Guide :On Raggedstar's page, it notes that Featherstorm is his mother. Character Pixels Kin Members Mates: :Hal (formerly): :Blizzardwing: Sons: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Daughter: :Dawncloud: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: Granddaughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Вихренница fi:Sulkamyrsky de:Featherstorm fr:Plume d'Orage Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Queens Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Supporting characters